Boleyn Heirs and their Problematique
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: About Jackie and Anne's relationship in regard of their tragic love stories.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. The people and some events used actually happened, I am only using them for my gain, I am not making any money of it *_darn_ later- bumps head* ol.

I have talked recently with Bgirl, DVW (Caro) and LadyJ and from what I get and the new info supplied to me by DVW, thanks btw; I don't think Jackie and Bobby EVER had an affair. I believe due to REAL evidence they were friends, and if you don't believe it, look at the facts people. I will not criticize those who believe otherwise, but I do think that Mr. Heyman is "revealing" this for the sake of money. Nothing more …

You are free to make your own conclusions as I have made mine.

**~Nat Sarah~**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

* * *

BOLEYN PROBLEMATIQUE

**

* * *

**

**_1967_**

**[Rhode Island]**

**BOLEYN WOMEN: ****Between Jack and Bobby**

* * *

"You know Jack, I really don't know what to tell you anymore" –**She **paused for a second, breathing strong, **her** hand clutching her stomach tightly **she** turned to Jack once more. "You really care about nobody but yourself" –It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Jack didn't seem to like it, because he stood up from his seat immediately and walked close to where** she** was.

"That is not true!" –He screamed.

She could have been intimidated, afraid and running for her life. The way she was speaking, Jack recognized she was not as meek or as patient as she had been before when they met. Today his "jewel" was no longer a fragile girl looking for refuge. Today she was a readied woman, ready to face him.

"I am not afraid Jack. Not anymore" She said, clutching her belly still as he walked closer.

She feared for the life she carried, for the rumors that might bring about the birth of her child. It was the only reason why she was willing to marry that man. A man she didn't love, a man she didn't appreciate.

Everyone said it was for his money, for his love to her, for his adoration. It was really more than that. It was for the place in the world … her place if she married him. If she married that powerful a man, a man who rivaled Jack in power and class, the latter she feared was something Jack still lacked.

She still resented that he was married to Mary. It was the justification she needed for all her problems and her sins committed on his behalf. It was all she needed to blame Jack and Mary from, their marriage, something unholy and impure -and soon if he continued with his phony marriage, the life of her unborn child.

She kept on clutching her stomach, the pain becoming more severe as she felt his breath now next to her cheeks.

He was so close, and yet so far away. Both had become strangers since Mary had showed up in their lives.  
He often wondered if all of this secrecy was worth it. So what if the people knew about them, they were bound to someday.

He lowered down and kissed her. It was so perfect, untainted.

For the first time she felt like she was a Kennedy. Taking her hands in his, she sighed as their lips parted.

It was clear to them that neither had the wish to leave. They wanted to remain together like this, in this pose forever.

Their lives would become so much easier if they just forgot her –Mary and Marilyn. They could have a life together, away from politics and from the intrigue of his family.

It was all so easy, yet so hard.

Both knew, he a duty to fulfill, to his new wife and to his Country. He couldn't fail that duty. It was his obligation, and it was something he couldn't leave pending to the next administration.

Jackie smiled at him. She knew her husband's duty was to his Country first. Family and love came in later for the Kennedy men.

"Will you be here when I arrive?"

Jackie cleared her throat, with every effort she tried to be sincere without hurting him any further.

No Jack, she said slowly. It all sounded so surreal to Jack. The words connecting to the back of his brain, he heard her telling him the hard truth. Bobby the words echoed in his brain. Not wanting to hear any further he ran away and closed the door giving it a loud bang.

Jackie who stood proud waited until he left from the complex so she could succumb in tears and beg for forgiveness.

She was afraid, now more than ever that she would receive God's punishment for her past sins with Jack and Bobby. She knew very well how those men quarreled over "property" they felt was rightfully theirs.

Authority was nothing next to the power of loyalty. The Kennedys, the word loyalty had more meaning and value than power and authority altogether. If you were loyal to them, you could guarantee your promotion.

But for Jackie who had dissented from the "family", there was no way to go back to her old life of wealth and protection.

Joe Kennedy no longer took interest in _protecting his son's whores._

Jackie was old history.  
Mary was Joe Kennedy's future as well as Jack's.

Jackie felt, for the first time in her life, utterly alone. Everything could crumble now. Jack would take away everything … her days were now marked because of this pregnancy.

She painfully clutched her stomach tighter as she felt a hot stabbing pain.

* * *

**BOLEYN QUEEN**

**

* * *

__****1533****-**

**Coronation**

Anne never felt better. Today it was the day of her Coronation. The people of London and the rest of the English isle gathered around the litter carrying her and her husband. They were ready to see and admire their new Queen.

Queen Anne Boleyn!

How well that sounded.

A former slave and handmaiden from the Catholic Church, she came triumphant, all in her own right as the virgin maiden and sole wife of His Majesty. Nobody could doubt now her purity. Nobody would call her concubine!

As of this day she would be Mistress or Lady Anne no longer.

Her name now was Anne Tudor-Boleyn, Queen of England.

_~o~o~O~o~o~_

**-**_**1535**_**-**

**Miscarriage**

Anne walked proud through the halls of Hampton Court. Today she was happier than usual. Let them laugh –she would say to her ladies. All who dared to defy her rule and her family's either ended up dead or in the gallows by orders of her husband.

So far, carrying herself in proud arrogance she saw no mockery coming from the Catholic Nobles. Today she was their Queen, their only hope left for securing their borders.

If they wanted a Prince, their best hopes lied with Anne Boleyn and not with the Prince of Wales' "shagger".

She smiled as they bowed their heads, acknowledging her presence.

Madge who got ahead of her opened the door for her Mistress. All the ladies following far behind they quickly closed down her Chambers' doors and started preparing a hot bath. Today they were sure it would be a great day.

"Ugh" The Queen stopped, clutching her stomach as she felt a hot stabbing pain through her abdomen in her midsection, where the baby was supposed to be.

Madge and all the ladies rushed up to their Mistress, they quickly asked what was wrong. They became worried when she didn't say anything. She fell on her back, one hand still clutching her stomach. "Majesty!" Madge screeched as the Queen's face twisted in pain.

She reached underneath her dress, what she found shocked her and her ladies!

"Oh my God, No!" She screamed. All of her ladies did as well, Madge ran away quickly spreading the news the Queen had miscarried!

"No, no …" She kept repeating but to no avail. God would not answer her prayers now. Her family and her daughter were doomed. She wasn't going to bring any hope for England soon. Her son had died once more. They all died, they all died she said aloud, and only her and Elizabeth lived to pay the price.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**A/N:** _From my enchanted saga you see the relation [by blood], now their parallels are drawing closer. But Jackie's fate is nothing compared to Anne's, you will see later how different their fates will be._

_Read and Review. Your reviews are the only thing keeping this thing going._


End file.
